Animorfo
by hanna0305
Summary: Muchos secretos se esconden en el mundo mágico y ya es momento de revelarlos de la mano del heredero de una antigua criatura que se creía extinta. SLASH


Summary:Muchos secretos se esconden en el mundo mágico y ya es momento de revelarlos de la mano del heredero de una antigua criatura que se creía extinta. SLASH

Disclaimer: Si la historia fuera mía hace rato me hubiese pervertido a Harry, pero no lo es asi que Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen J.K., esto es por fans, para fans.

Autora:Valgo cualquier comentario no ofensivo que ayuden a mejorar la historia y de paso me ayuden a mi a mejorar a la hora de escribir

**Animorfo**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

**31 de octubre de 1981 - 7:14p.m**

Todos sus planes se habían ido al traste desde que esos estúpidos sangre-pura habían intervenido, pero esto no iba a quedarse así, el volvería y tomaría el control de todo lo que en un principio debió ser suyo y nadie se lo va a impedir, después de todo no era el único que había perdido algo, ese maldito consejo había perdido aliados valiosos.

Como los Potter...todos sus planes no habrán salido a la perfección pero por fin se deciso de la mas antigua y poderos familia del mundo mágico, aunque era una lastima haber perdido a todos los miembros, el pequeño Harry pudo haber sido una excelente adquisición como un arma poderosa después de todo el pequeño niño de un año mostraba mucho potencial, lastima que el pequeño monstro interfería con sus planes.

Por el momento seguiría con su fachada y cuando menos se los esperasen acabaría con los entrometidos sangre-pura, aunque primero tendrá que averiguar quienes fueron los que acabaron con sus planes y todo el mundo mágico por fin estaría bajo su control como siempre debió ser.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**31 octubre de 1981 - 7:35p.m**

Reunidos en un enorme salón de un blanco majestuoso se encontraban reunidas las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, todos los miembros de las familias se encontraban ahí desde el que mas años portaba a los recién nacidos y estaban congregados en ese lugar para aclarar los sucesos de las ultimas horas y definir que harían ahora.

Se podía sentir una extraña atmosfera de tranquilidad dejando dormidos a los más pequeños dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, pero era extraña por el motivo de que acababan de perder a una de las familias aliadas o eso era lo que pensaba el resto de la comunidad mágica europea.

-Si ella no nos hubieses avisado ahora mismo no estaríamos tan relajados – con una voz seria empezó un hermoso hombre de rasgos finos - ellos estarán bien James mantra el contacto con Black hasta que los niños empiecen hogwarts.

-como esta el pequeño Harry a pesar de no saber completamente la situación gracias a su magia accidental los salvo – mirando al bebe pelirrojo que tenía en sus brazos y a la pequeña bebe en los brazos de su marido.

-Descuida Molly mi ahijado este bien, un poco cansado, pero esta bien.-

-Alice, Neville y yo también tendremos que desaparecer por el momento estaremos en contacto.-

-entonces las cosas quedaran así – tomo la palabra la matriarca de la casa Black – los Weasley seguirán aparentando ser pobre, la mitad de los Black se repartirá por Europa buscando alianzas con los clanes de criaturas mágicas, los Potter seguirán desaparecidos y se le unirán los Longbottom y los Malfoy seguirán manejando las empresas.-

-nos volvernos a reunir un año antes de que los próximos herederos entren en hogwarts, mientras tanto cuidaos y manténganse en contacto en caso de peligro mandad una señal y usad el trasladador.-

-Calma abraxas estaremos todos bien.-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 noviembre de 1981 – 8:00a.m**

_**EL PROFETA**_

_**ASESINAN A LOS POTTER**_

_Un terrible acontecimiento tuvo lugar la noche del 31 de octubre, mientras todos celebraban las fiestas en honor a la noche de brujas, una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico era masacrada._

_Según nuestras fuentes la familia entera se encontraba en esos momentos en una tradicional cena disfrutando de las fiestas cuando fue interrumpida por la aparición de un mago- posiblemente un mago oscuro- que sin remordimiento acabo con la vida de estos ilustres magos y brujas que debido la sorpresa no pudieron defenderse como se merecían._

_En el comedor se encontraron los cuerpos de el patriarca Charles Potter y su esposa Dorea Potter junto a varios elfos domésticos que fueron a proteger a sus amos dando tiempo a los hijos de llegar mas lejos. Claire la primogénita del matrimonio fue encontrada junto_ _Derek su esposo mientras que la hija de ambos Fiona fue hallada al pie de las escaleras los gemelos Helen e Ian fueron encontradas en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de aparición junto a su madre Audrey._

_Se pensó que el menor de los hijos del patriarca Potter había logrado salir cuando su cuerpo junto al de su esposa fueron encontrados a los pies de una cuna donde fue encontrado el ultimo cuerpo de tal masacre, el del pequeño bebe de un año Harry James Potter quien apenas empezaba vivir, murió mientras lloraba por sus padres._

_El funeral será llevado acabo esta tarde para honrar tan terribles muertes a manos de las familias cercanas y se ara de forma privada, asistirá el ministro de magia, el jefe de aurores y algunos jefes de departamentos mas para dar las condolencias. (Véase pag2b)_

_La fortuna Potter pasara a manos de la familia de enlace más cercana, los Black, según lo dicho en el testamento de los Potter leído pocas horas antes por los Goblins del banco Gringotts y será administrada por el padrino del menor de los barones Potter; Sirius Orion Black. (Véase pag4a)_

_El jefe de aurores aseguro que este crimen no quedaría impune y que todo seria investigado hasta con el o los culpables de este horrendo acto. (Véase pag2a)_

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**1 noviembre de 1981 – Oriente Europeo 10:14am**

El como habían terminado en su caso aun no estaba seguro, sin embargo eso no tenia gran relevancia para el en estos momentos, estaba mas concentrado en mirar al hermoso bebe que jugaba pacíficamente con un peluche de un perro negro pese a el aura de turbiedad que se sentía en el aire.

Desde hace muchos años ya que no veía a una criatura que fuese tan magnifica como aquel pequeño, no es que tuviese tantos años como lo hacia entender, pero desde que se había visto convertido en aquella criatura y su cuerpo se había paralizado en sus 26 años de vida, el tiempo le parecía una cosa insignificante al igual que los que se encontraban a sus espaldas o las familias pertenecientes al consejo de pura-sangre que se había auto-impuesto la tarea de proteger el mundo mágico.

-Potter, estas segura que este lindo bebe es tu hijo – dirigió su roja mirada hacia el padre del niño.

-Por supuesto que si rata voladora no ves que es igual a mi y tiene los mismos ojos que mi Lily- hablo con orgullo de su hijo

-Difiero en eso Potter, tu eres flacucho, con un pelo de nido de rata y un cegatón total, y con respecto a los ojos de la hija de muggle, los de ellas son una imitación barata, mientras que los de tu "hijo" son tan brillantes como esmeraldas.-

James Potter solo pudo quedarse callada discutir con Tom Riddle era una total y absoluta perdida de tiempo, el hombre no iba escuchar otra razón que no sea la suya, además ahora necesitaba su ayuda.

Podía recordar vagamente como había terminado en la mansión de la sanguijuela esa, Lily había terminado de acomodar los cuerpos falsos mientras Fiona y Derek acomodaban los hechizos que los harían parecer reales, apenas si habían terminado cuando todos se encontraban en el hall de la mansión dispuestos a ir a la habitación de apariciones cuando las ventanas del comedor estallaron lo siguiente que supo es que la magia agresiva de su hijo lo envolvía, una luz blanca y después la sensación de estar cayendo, para cuando abrió los ojos vio a Tom Riddle parado frente mirándole con una ceja alzada y con su serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo.

Sabia que se habían salvado gracias a su niño, pero el como Harry había percibido el peligro o el porque los había llevado a aquel lugar era todavía un misterio que algún día descubriría por el momento de lo único que se preocuparía seria de educar a su hijo y de prepararse por que sabia que este solo iba a ser el comienzo.

**Continuara...**

Autora:bien aqui comienza todo espero les haya gustado y aquí les tengo una pequeña pregunta

Con quien les gustaría que emparejara a Harry


End file.
